


Is it true that rain may wash anything away?

by Trezilicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Melancholy, Short, letter format, post death of sufferer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trezilicious/pseuds/Trezilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The disciple writes about the rain, and a memory. She talks about what she knows and what she feels. How she knows that somehow it will be ok in the end. The rain passes and the world is left greener and fresher then before after all. </p>
<p>Not proof read unfortunately, It was rather sudden and pinked out of my brain and there was no one awake to most likely fix my mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it true that rain may wash anything away?

There was something calming about thunderstorms, when you knew you were safe, dry and warm. Like instead of thinking that all was chaos it was really just nature and that no greater force was trying to attack you. I had always hated the rain it got in the way and made everything dirty and dark, but running my hands through your hair while you slept, the rain was like a wonderful back drop waterfall. The lull that took over the outside world when the rain came down was now the most peaceful thing I had ever faced. Like a curtain of water protecting our little family.

The yellow one and I were pressed together back to back and the Lady was pressed against yours, facing the entrance to our cave shelter. Do you remember? That was how we slept you always complained about it being too warm squished in the middle every time but you always fell asleep first. I don’t know why this particular night comes to mind at this time just that it gives me a melancholy feeling, with a hint of heart ache and love, a bitter sweet happiness for old time’s gone by.

I was the only one awake, woken by the far away crackling of the sky that reminded me humorously of our dear psionic friend. You had your hands tucked under your head with your knees bent just enough to create some space between our bodies while we faced each other. I myself had arm under my head for cushion while the other delicately played with individual locks of your hair. I pulled the curled ends straight before watching them flick back up stubborn as ever to the sarcastic delight of your caretaker.

I’m sorry if my memory after that gets foggy I’m sure I fell asleep during my coddling of you.

Thinking of our dear sweet lady hurts me still as I have just heard of her passing. I feel like a failure to you, but there was nothing I could do to help. I heard it was quick if rather horrific to be apart of, I am almost glad that she is now at peace with you, I hope. …

Are you at peace my heart? I feel as though you are. The piece of you I keep in my chest is finally at rest after so many sweeps of hurting and hating what I could not change for you.

I think it helped us both to see that you have not yet left the minds of those still trapped here. Your words are still echoing after your passing. I have hope yet for what we leave behind. I hear what the deep secret things of the woods say at times. They speak of a large change, of great heartache that ends in a younger more accepting planet. I hope it comes after my time, for I have already had my heartache. The outcome is something I pray comes swiftly after words to help heal this new wound.

It’s raining now I love the sound of water falling in the forest. I can look upon its muted colors and sounds and feel as if I was in a dream and I could see you all again, feel you pressing around me. Our own water bubble world you could imagine. I fear I cannot remember our dear sass masters face any longer.

I am getting tired it’s almost time for bed I think.

I hope he does not suffer with the Empress. My heart could not take the ache if I knew he was still suffering. I hope he does not know any longer. That his spirit if not his body is with you and our Lady. I’m sure I could get in a good swipe and leave her with a few new scars made by my trusty claws if I ever saw her face to face even now.

But that might be better left to another daydream. I think the rain is finally lulling me to sleep. I can feel your hand on mine already. I can hear the quiet laughter of Dolorosa and Psionic teasing you about it. I know it is time to shut my eyes now.

I shall talk to you again soon,

Good morning Signless.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I feel down but also thoughtful so I just decided to write with my favorite character in mind, she and I have a connection I feel, even though there's not that much about her in actual canon.
> 
> I was also influenced by music as it tends to happen. this one was written with Hands on Me by Venessa Carlton if you are interested to listen. Her music is super influential in my imaginings most of the time, they are all full of emotion and meaning. Even silly emotions in some cases. 
> 
> Thanks for the read!
> 
> ps  
> sorry for the jumbled thoughts and ideas that came out as I was trying to write this, It was supposed to be coherent i swear.


End file.
